All seven participating investigators within this Pediatric Nephrology Division have had a long-standing interest in delineating the pathogenic/pathophysiologic mechanisms underlying impaired glomerular function and structure in a variety of nephrologic and urologic diseases. The new findings stemming from these studies were integrated with work done by others in producing several comprehensive reviews discussing the contemporary view of pathophysiology of each type of renal failure, namely, pre-renal, renal, post-renal failures as well as chronic renal failure. Critical assessment of our current knowledge of the pathogenic/ pathophysiologic processes has led us to believe that to attain the next level of understanding these processes require application of the newest biochemical and molecular biological technologies. It is with this in mind that each of the participants has become engaged in collaboration with experts in the forefront of basic sciences. It is fortunate that Vanderbilt has both the talent and unique atmosphere where such associations are encouraged. In response to the call for "Pediatric Nephrology and Urology Center Grant" application, we decided to integrate the existing talent, knowledge and skills acquired through these collaborations to pursue in depth one selected area. We have chosen childhood nephrotic syndrome in view not only of the magnitude of this problem in clinical pediatrics, but also because of its direct relevance to ongoing research by these investigators. Since this problem appears closely linked to maturational development, the study of glomerular maturation has also been integrated as an important part of our goals.